parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Lion of Notre Dame
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast: * Quasimodo - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Esmeralda - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Frollo - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Captain Phoebus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Clopin - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Victor - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Hugo - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Laverne - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) * The Archdeacon - Zummi Gummi (Disney's The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Achilles - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Djali - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Guard Leader(s) - Mepps and Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Torturer - Crocosaurus (The Wuzzles) * Quasimodo's Mother - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Gypsies in Beginning of film - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Bird with Quasimodo - Midge (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Pie in the Sky) * Miller - Clawhauser (Zootopia) Scenes: *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 1 - “The Bells of Notre Dame” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 2 - Kimba’s Unhappiness *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 3 - Kimba Spoils His Thinking to Fat Cat *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain O'Malley/Duchess the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Kimba Gets Humiliated *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 7 - Duchess Helps Kimba/Duchess' Chase *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 8 - Duchess and O'Malley Meet *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 10 - Kimba Made A Friend With Duchess *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 11 - Kimba Helped Duchess Escape/Kimba Fight Against O'Malley *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Guy Like You” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 15 - Duchess and O'Malley's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Duchess' Hideout/“The Court of Miracles” *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Kimba/‘Sanctuary!’ *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 19 - Kimba Thought Duchess is Dead/Battling Fat Cat *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 20 - Kimba the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) *The White Lion of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Kimba-young-kimba-the-white-lion-1989-4.74.jpg|Kimba as Quasimodo Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Esmeralda Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Captain Phoebus Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Frollo Marsupilami-raw-toonage-6.49.jpg|Marsupilami as Hugo Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Victor fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn Deer as Laverne Zummi Gummi.jpg|Zummi Gummi as The Archdeacon Cooler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Cooler as Clopin rudolph-rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer-the-movie-0.52.jpg|Rudolph as Achilles Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as Djali Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps Mole-0.jpg|and Mole as Guard Leader(s) Eliza 1.jpg|Snowene as Quasimodo's Mother Midge 2.jpg|Midge as Bird with Quasimodo Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof